


Good Accidents Happen

by Ihavenolife_butiwrite, MuteHero86



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ambassador Sokka (Avatar), Anal Sex, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Consensual, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Kinktober 2020, M/M, Top Sokka (Avatar), Watersports, pee drinking, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavenolife_butiwrite/pseuds/Ihavenolife_butiwrite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuteHero86/pseuds/MuteHero86
Summary: Zuko ends up revealing one of his kinks during fun time with Sokka and Sokka is a good boyfriend so he’s more than happy to oblige.-Zukka Kinktober 2020 Day 5: Watersports
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 108





	Good Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Zukka Kinktober 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767666) by [spacejam666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacejam666/pseuds/spacejam666). 



> So this was inspired by a zukka kinktober fanfic I read. I wanted to write a zukka watersports story that was more from a POV of someone who is actually into it?? So beware its clearly watersports and if you aren’t into that please don’t waste your time reading it. Also Zuko and Sokka are consenting adults, thanks.  
> READ THE TAGS.

It’s safe to say that accidents happen. They happen all the time; there’s nothing wrong with having them, per say. No shame in it. But sometimes accidents happen at the most inopportune times. Like when you’re balls deep in your boyfriend and you realize you forgot to go to the bathroom before. So there you are, half way through your intimate pleasure session when you realize that you  _ totally _ have to piss. Of course interrupting would be super disappointing, but so would accidently pissing inside your boyfriend unwarranted. Which brings Sokka to his current predicament.

“Z-Zuko, hold on,” Sokka gasps out while stilling their hips with his hands.

“What?” he hears Zuko whine out from behind the arm draped over his face. He pulls his arm back to look up at Sokka, his face flushed red. Heavy breaths fall from his lips as his amber eyes meet Sokka’s blue. Zuko furrows his brow as he sees the slight distress on Sokka’s features. Pale hands fall onto dark as he laces their fingers together. “You okay, Sokka?”

Sokka huffs out an awkward laugh and avoids eye contact. “Oh, yeah, no, everything’s fine,” he dismisses. “I just sort of, have to use the bathroom?” He poses the answer as a question, unsure of the reaction his lack of preparation would get him., But Sokka’s statement gets only a blank stare in response until the right side of Zuko’s face slowly starts to redden even more under his gaze. Sokka cringes at the tense air. “Just gimme a minute. I’ll be right back.” But as he moves to pull out Zuko’s legs tighten around him, keeping their bodies firmly attached at the waist. 

“Wait,” Zuko mumbles. 

Sokka lets out a nervous chuckle. “I’m seriously gonna burst, babe,” he says. “Unless you want me to piss inside you, I’d recommend letting me up.” 

Zuko’s face was a deeper red than Sokka has ever seen it. The paler man squirms underneath his boyfriend, trying not to show the utter same on his face as the thought of a very particular desire of his being fulfilled sends the blood rushing straight to his dick. His eyes fixate on Sokka’s chest, determined to avoid his partner’s face. “What if… What if I was okay with that?” 

“I- what?” Sokka gapes at the question. 

“You know what, nevermind. Forget I even said anything.” Zuko’s words come out rapid fire as he wiggles beneath Sokka and wills himself to sink into the mattress and disappear forever. Sokka must be disgusted with him. Agni- why did he have to say anything? Why couldn’t he just keep his perverted thoughts to himself? 

Zuko could see Sokka putting the meaning to his words and dreads what his boyfriend would say next. “You want…” Here it comes. The horror. The repulsion. Sokka would pull away, leave their bedroom and never come back. “You want me to  _ pee in your ass?”  _

“No,” Zuko says far too quickly and not at all convincingly. “Oh, spirits, I’m sorry! I’m so gross, I didn’t mean to, ugh- I shouldn’t have said anything.” 

His boyfriend’s panic pulls Sokka out of his stunned state. “No, no, it’s fine,” he insists. “I just, uh, wasn’t expecting… that.” 

Zuko buries his face against Sokka’s chest, hiding his shame. “Did I just completely turn you off?” he mumbles into his lover’s skin. 

“I mean, no.” Sokka shifts his hips, reminding Zuko of the cock still inside of him. Sokka lost some of his hard on in the discussion, but not enough to make him slip out of Zuko’s ass. “I’m just surprised. I didn’t know you were into that kinda thing.” 

Zuko dares to peak up at Sokka. “Yeah… It’s, uh, not something I’m super vocal about.” 

Sokka chuckles. “I get that,” he says. “But, you know, I want you to feel comfortable telling me the things you like. You don’t have to be ashamed of anything around me.” 

“I know,” Zuko mumbles. “But it’s not exactly easy to tell your boyfriend you want to be pissed on.” 

Zuko’s rather graphic choice of words reminds Sokka of the reason this conversation began in the first place. He clenches his muscles as he looks down at his boyfriend’s flushed face. A decision had to be made quickly, or his bladder was going to make the choice for him. “You want this?” 

Zuko’s eyes widen at the question. He catches his lower lip between his teeth and nods. 

“You’re sure? A hundred percent?” 

Zuko’s breath hitches in his chest at the possibility of this actually happening. “Yes,” he breaths. “ _ Fuck,  _ yes Sokka, I want it.” 

“Give me one second then,” is Sokka’s response as he slaps his hand against Zuko’s thigh and squeezes gently. He pulls out slowly and marches to the bathroom, returning a moment later with two towels. “We might need to change the sheets after but at least the mattress will be fine. I’ll risk it for you though.”

“Sokka, it’s  _ my _ bed. We’re literally in  _ my _ room. But thank you anyway.”

“I disagree. I think I own it too at this point,” Sokka replies as he climbs onto the bed in front of Zuko’s outstretched legs. He gives Zuko’s outer thigh a light pat to get him to move. Zuko lifts his legs and hips letting Sokka put the layer of towels beneath him on the bed. After the towels are down, Sokka lines himself up again at Zuko’s entrance. He’d lost most of his erection in the kink negotiation, but the sheer hotness of the situation has him back at a semi. “Safeword just in case, please?”

Zuko let’s out a groan as he gets slowly filled back up by Sokka. “Fire Ferret,” he rasps out.

Sokka slowly starts to move his hips again, but this time he has to let his bladder repond and understand that even though this is a weird place to be peeing, he’s still going to be doing it. He watches Zuko’s face like a hawk. Zuko just looks at Sokka with wide eyes as his hands grip the blankets,and he bites down on his bottom lip. The pace of the thrusts begin to pick up more and in turn the bed starts to move with them.

Zuko lifts his legs off of the bed from their bent position to rest his ankles by Sokka’s neck. Sokka acknowledges the position and continues by gripping his hips and pulling them so that their bodies were flush. The new position pushes Sokka into Zuko even deeper than before. When Sokka starts to piss he slows down to a stop and lets it fill Zuko up. As soon as the hot liquid hits Zuko’s insides he lets out a moan. The piss entering him fills him to the brim and he feels like his walls are stretching around Sokka’s cock. It makes him feel filthy, being used as a toilet.

Once Sokka feels the pooling of liquid he starts back up again slowly to push the piss into Zuko. Every one of Sokka’s thrusts has his piss sloshing and squelching inside of Zuko. The forceful movements cause the liquid to start leaking out of Zuko’s ass; it's incredible that it isn’t covering the bed. Sokka can only really describe the feeling as warm, but the look on Zuko’s face and sounds of pleasure emanating from the man under him is everything. He reaches a hand around Zuko’s cock and he starts stroking him through his thrusts.

“Fuck Sokka, it feels so good, I’m so close,” Zuko whines as every pass on his shaft pushes him closer to the edge. At Zuko’s word, Sokka starts to stroke him with intent, twisting his hand around the head the way he knows Zuko likes. The combined sensation of being full with piss while Sokka’s hand jerks him furiously does him in. Sokka feels Zuko’s ass clamp down onto him as the dick in his hand twitches and shoots strings of cum; it falls over his fist and against Zuko’s abdomen. 

Hearing Zuko whine and moan like a whore makes him so hot; his cock is achingly hard. He looks to Zuko’s face to confirm he can continue and gets a nod and a hip wiggle. Zuko smirks, takes Sokka’s cum-covered hand and licks each finger clean.

Sokka mutters, “Babe,  _ please _ ,” as he starts to pick up his thrusting again. 

Zuko strokes himself to the same pace as Sokka, then pulls him closer and plants sloppy kisses to his neck. In between kisses, he bites to leave marks, and licks after them to soothe the skin. He buries his hand in Sokka’s hair and tugs on it hard to keep his head in place.

“Fuck Zuko,” Sokka moans out, squeezing Zuko’s hips and resting his forehead in the nook between Zuko’s head and shoulder. All he can smell is Zuko; his sweat and the shampoo in his hair.

Sokka’s thrusts get sloppy and his breathing gets short. Zuko responds by stroking himself faster, aiming to finish with him. All the sensations for Sokka combine together in pure bliss; he cums with a groan, filling Zuko up with a second substance for the night.

Zuko mutters out, “fuck,” a moment later and tightens around Sokka’s cock.

Sokka slowly pulls out and gets a grunt from Zuko. Sokka watches his cum slowly drip out from Zuko’s hole, then collapses onto his chest. Sokka cringes as the cum between them gets smeared over both their torsos. They take a moment to relax and get their breathing back under control.

“You should definitely use the bathroom. And then take a bath with me,” Sokka sighs out, urging them to pull away from each other and clean up.

————————————-

Sokka’s been hydrating more than usual in preparation for that night’s activities. He’s excited to fulfill a desire that Zuko has only ever had the chance to fantasize about, but more than a little nervous. While there were some aspects of the kink he considers hot, he doesn’t know all that much about it, and it seems like the kind of thing that could go very wrong very fast. After the initial event that got this ball rolling, Sokka and Zuko had a thorough conversation to discuss the do’s and don’ts to what he was into. If there was one thing Sokka didn’t want to do, it was hurt Zuko or make this an unpleasant experience for him. The Firelord himself wasn’t too concerned about the taste, but Sokka didn’t want this to be anything less than completely satisfying for him. With the kink not being his, he doesn’t really understand all the details to it but he figures if he was having someone piss in  _ his  _ mouth, he’d want that person to be well hydrated.

Zuko hasn’t been able to think straight all day. Meeting after meeting, politician after politician, all he could think about was Sokka’s hot piss filling his holes. The idea of being used for something so filthy, the feeling of piss filling his ass as Sokka pumped his tight hole, the anticipation of what Sokka would do to him tonight was driving him insane. And the plug buried in his ass to keep him stretched open and ready wasn’t exactly helping matters. Needless to say, he didn’t manage to pass any legislation. When his last ambassadorial meeting is  _ finally  _ over, Zuko all but sprints back to his chambers. It takes him less than two minutes to pull the Firelord’s hairpiece out, tug his top knot undone, and strip out of his robes, leaving him in just his loincloth. And just like that, he wasn’t the Firelord anymore. He was Sokka’s whore, ready and eager to accept anything and everything Sokka wanted to give him. 

Zuko lays down on the bed, face buried in the pillows, ass up in the air: Sokka’s favourite position. His dick was already half hard from the fantasy alone; it takes all of his willpower to stop himself from spreading his knees and humping the mattress. Fortunately for him, he didn’t have to resist the temptation for too long. He draws in a sharp breath at the sound of the door opening. He can’t see Sokka from his position on the bed, but he can imagine his boyfriend’s face as he takes in the sight before him. The mental image is enough to make his cock twitch.

“Look at you,” Sokka says, his voice low and husky. “Such a whore for me.” With the sound of fabric hitting the floor- Sokka’s tunic- Zuko whines into the pillows, wiggling his hips in what he hopes is an enticing way. Sokka just chuckles and swats his ass. “You’ve been waiting for this all day, haven’t you?” His fingers toy with the base of the plug, tugging a moan from Zuko’s lips. “Thinking about drinking my piss when you’re with your advisors,” he mused. “Getting hard under the desk during your meetings. Drooling over my cock in front of all those important people.” 

“Yes,” Zuko groaned. “Agni- couldn’t stop thinking about it. Didn’t get a damn thing done.” 

“I bet they noticed,” he says. “I’ll bet they’re sitting around right now wondering what had the Firelord so distracted.” He puts his knee on the bed and leans down to whisper in Zuko’s ear. “What do you think they’d say if they knew the truth?” A shudder works its way down Zuko’s body as Sokka laughs. He whines at the loss of heat as Sokka pulls away, but the noise cuts short as his boyfriend issues a single command: “Up.” 

Zuko obeys without hesitation, and slides off the bed to stand in front of Sokka. The larger man threads his fingers through Zuko’s hair and tugs his head back. He admires the view, grinning as Zuko melts in his hands. “On your knees,” he murmurs, and Zuko drops. He hits the floor with a thud as Sokka shoves his pants down and kicks them off, apparently having no desire to stay clothed any longer than necessary. From his position towering over Zuko, Sokka begins stroking himself lazily. He grins at the sight of Zuko’s pupils blown wide, his chest rising visibly shallower than normal. 

“I wonder how the Fire Nation citizens would react if they knew how excited their Firelord is to be filled with piss,” Sokka teases as his fingers prod at Zuko’s mouth. Zuko parts his lips and Sokka’s fingertips slip into the wet heat. Zuko’s tongue wraps around the digits, showing Sokka exactly what treatment his cock would be getting any second now. Sokka retracts his fingers and nudges his dick towards Zuko’s lips. 

“Show me how much you want my piss. Show me you can be good enough to deserve it,” Sokka whispers.

Zuko nods eagerly and opens his mouth to take in Sokka’s member. He brings his hands up to wrap around the base of his shaft, only to have his hair jerked back. He yelps as his head is forced backwards, Sokka’s cock falling out of his mouth. Sokka’s grip in his hair tightens and Zuko looks up at him with wide eyes. 

“No hands, just your mouth,” Sokka growls. “Hands behind your back.” Zuko’s moment of hesitation was all it took for Sokka’s eyes to darken. “Do I need to tie them for you?” 

Zuko shakes his head immediately. He clasps his hands behind his back and tucks them underneath his thighs before returning his mouth to Sokka’s cock. His eyes drift shut as Sokka’s shaft slides across his tongue. He hollows his cheeks and begins to bob his head, encouraging a moan from the man above him. Sokka thrusts into Zuko’s mouth, his nails scraping against his scalp. He allows himself to sink into the hot velvet of Zuko’s mouth only a few more times before pulling away; as much as he enjoys Zuko’s talents, he was ready to get on with it. 

“Are you ready for it, Piss Lord?” Sokka smirks through his words, and Zuko lets out a ‘please’ from his slightly abused mouth. He nods desperately again and his tongue darts out to lick his reddened lips. Sokka’s bladder has been achingly full for too long; being able to release it was going to be such a relief. He’s going to have to have a lot of self-control if he wants to prolong this.

With his foot, Sokka presses onto Zuko’s dick still inside his loincloth. He receives a breathy moan from Zuko, so he rubs the pad of his foot languidly over him, just enough to tease at the hardened length beneath the cloth. Drops of precum smear into the fabric, darkening it. 

Sokka’s hand comes up to Zuko’s face, “Open wide babe,” he says with a smirk. Zuko opens up his mouth and closes his eyes, his cock weeping in anticipation. 

Being used to aiming at a larger target, the first few drops land on the edges of Zuko’s mouth. Sokka uses Zuko’s hair as an anchor to move him into a better position as a consistent stream starts to form, steadily filling up Zuko’s mouth. 

Zuko moans at the feeling of hot piss in his mouth. The smell of it hits his nose and his eyelids flutter in their already closed position. Sokka stops the stream to squat down and snap Zuko’s jaw shut right before the piss can spill from Zuko’s mouth. His hand slides over Zuko’s lips and rests there. Zuko’s cheeks bulge at the amount of liquid being contained; the heat rises to his cheeks as he imagines what he must look like. The shame goes straight to his dick, making it slap up against his stomach. 

“Do you like the taste, Piss Prince?”

Zuko lets out a garbled moan and nods.

“Good.” Sokka grins. “Now swallow like a good boy.” Zuko’s Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows once, then twice to empty his mouth. 

The slight burn of the liquid as it runs down his throat and fills his stomach sends a shudder down Zuko’s spine. The second his mouth is free, he leans forward to lap up the droplets on Sokka’s cock. He wraps his lips around the head and looks up, silently pleading with Sokka to continue. Sokka thinks it best if he gives Zuko what he wants before he’s too excited to do it. 

Sokka locks eyes with Zuko as he starts to empty directly into his mouth, a task that becomes increasingly more difficult as Zuko suckles on his head. Zuko lets the piss pool on his tongue before each swallow and suck. “You’re gonna get me hard,” Sokka mutters.

Zuko ignores Sokka’s warning and swallows his cock whole, shoving past his gag reflex to bury Sokka’s cock deep in his throat. The new angle has Sokka’s hot piss spilling directly down Zuko’s throat, the only taste being the cock on his tongue. Sokka’s stream stutters and he gasps, his fingernails digging into Zuko’s scalp and holding his head against the base of the cock. Zuko’s throat spasming around his member has him seeing stars; it’s a minute before Zuko’s bobbing head brings him back to reality. 

“Fuck, Zu,” Sokka yelps. “ _ Warning  _ next time, I could’ve choked you.” He lets out a breathless laugh. “I don’t think your guards will be too happy if I killed the Fire Lord via blowjob.” His protest sounds feeble even to himself. He throws his head back as Zuko deepthroats him yet again. His bladder isn’t quite empty, but he’s too far gone to finish off. He doesn’t see the harm in enjoying the talents of Zuko’s mouth before they get back to playing. 

Zuko’s hands come up to rest on Sokka’s ass, squeezing lightly as Sokka’s hips roll into his mouth. Zuko’s tongue rocks back and forth over his shaft, and he stills his head to allow Sokka to fuck his throat. Sokka’s fingers tighten in Zuko’s hair, soft moans dripping from his lips as he thrusts in his mouth. Sokka’s precum coats Zuko’s tongue, mixing with the lingering taste of piss. Zuko moans and Sokka gasps at the vibrations against his member. “Oh,  _ shit,”  _ he groans. Zuko’s hand comes around to fondle Sokka’s balls as he swallows around his cock. Sokka’s breath hitches in his chest. “Don’t stop,” he moans. 

Zuko’s mouth, so soft and wet and unbelievably hot, is steadily driving him towards the edge. Sokka’s balls draw up against his body as Zuko flicks his tongue over his slit. “Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck!”  _ Sokka’s body tenses and he nearly doubles over as he cums down Zuko’s throat. Zuko continues to bob his head, determined to suck Sokka dry. He doesn’t stop until Sokka pushes his head away from his softening cock. He straightens his back, peering down at Zuko through hooded eyes. The sight before him was intoxicating. Zuko on his knees, hair falling over his face, lips swollen and spit slick. His eyes are what do Sokka in, though. Those liquid gold eyes filled with lust and love, and above all, gratitude. Sokka could stare into those eyes for hours. 

“Lose the loincloth,” the taller man demands. Zuko rips it off without hesitation. The loose fabric wasn’t doing much to contain his cock to begin with, but even so, seeing Zuko completely bare to the world is so much better. His cock is hard against his stomach, the tip red and leaking. He looks ready to burst, and Sokka can tell exactly how desperate he is for some stimulation. “Touch yourself,” Sokka whispers. 

Zuko’s hand closes around his own cock and strokes from root to tip. He alternates between long, firm stokes and short fast ones over the head. Small whimpers escape his mouth and his eyes drift shut. He captures his bottom lip between his teeth as the muscles in his stomach start to tighten.

  
“Keep your eyes closed,” Sokka says. As Zuko’s hand picks up the pace, Sokka aims his cock at his face and releases. The stream hits Zuko’s cheek and he moans as the hot liquid drips down his neck. Sokka empties his bladder completely on Zuko’s face and chest as the older man jerks off beneath him. Sokka finishes before Zuko, and the Fire Lord whines. His tongue darts out to lick up what he could reach as his eyes flutter open. The sight of Zuko dripping with piss and absolutely gone for him has the blood rushing back to Sokka’s cock. 

“I wanna fuck you,” Sokka growls. Zuko curses and leaps up as quickly as his aching knees will let him. Sokka captures his lips in a sloppy kiss, paying no mind to the acidic taste as he pushes Zuko back towards the bed. Zuko breaks the kiss to spin around and bend over the mattress. Sokka leans down to leave a trail of open mouth kisses along Zuko’s spine until he reaches the plug buried in Zuko’s ass. He licks around the base, eliciting a moan from his boyfriend. Zuko rocks his hips, grinding into the mattress as Sokka eases the plug out before tonguing at his puffed rim. 

“Sokka,” Zuko gasps. “I need you.” Sokka pulls back to grab the oil from the nightstand. He drips the oil onto Zuko’s hole and his back arches in response. Two fingers slide inside without a hint of resistance and Zuko hisses “yes!” He pushes back against Sokka, but the fingers aren’t nearly enough. “I need more,” he moans. “I need your cock, Sokka,  _ please.”  _ Normally Sokka would have something to say about Zuko being reduced to begging, but not tonight. 

Sokka oils up his cock and guides his tip to Zuko’s entrance. Zuko pushes back before Sokka has the chance to move, forcing his cock inside. All at once, Sokka is encompassed by tight heat. He gasps and grabs Zuko’s hips to hold him still. “Not so fast,” he breaths out. “Feels too fucking good.” Zuko whines in protests and does his best to wiggle out of Sokka’s grasp. 

“Fuck me,” Zuko says through gritted teeth. “I need it, baby, I need it so fucking bad!” 

Sokka curses and bites his lip hard, hoping the pain will distract him from Zuko’s ass spasming on his cock, as he starts to rock his hips. Zuko arches his back, allowing Sokka to slide deep inside him. Sokka grips Zuko’s hips hard as the sound of skin slapping skin fills the room. Zuko rolls his hips back to meet Sokka thrust for thrust, gasping each time Sokka’s cock slides along his prostate. 

“Fuck, right there,” Zuko moans. He pushes back into Sokka and grinds forward into the bed, seeking friction on both ends. “Like that, like that!” he cries out. Sokka yanks Zuko’s hips up off the bed and reaches around to pump his cock in time with his thrusts. Zuko shouts as the added stimulation drives him to his long awaited orgasm. He jerks in Sokka’s arms as he shoots streaks of cum onto the blanket. Their bed would most definitely be requiring a deep clean after this, but that was a problem for later. 

Zuko collapses on the bed as Sokka continues to rut into him, desperately chasing his second orgasm of the night. “Ah! Spirits, fuck,” Sokka moans. His hips stutter and he buries himself fully inside Zuko’s ass. His jaw drops open in a silent scream as he cums hard, his cock pulsating almost painfully. 

Sokka drops onto Zuko’s back, his chest heaving. “Get off.” Zuko’s voice is muffled by the blanket. 

Sokka chuckles. “I did. Twice.” 

Zuko groans and pushes his chest off the bed enough to destabilize Sokka. The younger man pulls out of Zuko with a hiss and rolls onto the bed next to him. With great effort, Zuko manages to turn himself over. His chest is sticky with cum and piss, and he couldn’t be happier. 

“Was it as good as you imagined it?” Sokka murmurs. 

Zuko looks over at Sokka with a tired smile. “Better. It was perfect, Sokka. Thank you so much.”

Sokka grins and leans in for a chaste kiss. “My pleasure. Literally.” Zuko snorts as Sokka pushes himself off the bed. “C’mon babe, let’s get cleaned up.” 

Zuko groans. “Tired,” he pouts.    
  
“As hot as the idea of you staying covered in piss and cum is… I think the reality would be messy and more than a little uncomfortable.” 

Zuko grumbles an incomprehensible protest but lifts his arm for Sokka to grab and pull him off the bed. Sokka cringes when he sees the mess they left behind. 

“I think we ruined your comforter.” Zuko glances behind him and hums in agreement. He reaches down and pulls the blanket off the bed. “Want me to take it down to the laundry room?”

“I think this is the kind of mess the maids would have a  _ lot  _ to say about,” Zuko muses as he tosses the blanket to the floor. “I’ll just burn it.” 

Sokka laughs and leads Zuko towards the bathroom. “Sounds like a plan.” 

————

**Author's Note:**

> So I really wanted to finish this story and get it published, but I have too many mental situations going on for that; so, I sought out some help to finish it. I’ve never collabed or worked with someone else before. I have to say it was actually really fun because you can see your work coming to life and you don’t completely hate it because some isn’t even your writing!! But also because I’m not the best writer so they helped a lot with wording and grammar. Please subscribe to them and check them out if you enjoyed this!  
> CO-WRITER


End file.
